sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Call Me Irresponsible (album)
| recorded = December 2003 – March 2007 | studio = Chartmaker (Los Angeles, U.S.) | genre = | length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = With Love | prev_year = 2006 | next_title = Michael Bublé Meets Madison Square Garden | next_year = 2009 | misc = }} Call Me Irresponsible is the fifth studio album and third major label studio album released by Canadian-Italian singer Michael Bublé. It was released on May 1, 2007, by 143 Records and Reprise Records. Release The album's first single, "Everything", peaked at #46 on the U.S. Hot 100, |title=Artist Chart History – Michael Bublé |publisher=billboard.com |date=April 23, 2007}} Bublé's highest peaking song until "Haven't Met You Yet" became his first Top 40 hit in 2009. It has also debuted at number 3 on the Canadian BDS Airplay Charts and now holds the record for the highest debut ever on that chart. It also peaked at number 19 on the Australian ARIA Singles chart. Bublé appeared on an American Idol season 6 results show to sing "Call Me Irresponsible" when scheduled singer Tony Bennett, with whom he had collaborated before on the album Duets: An American Classic (2006) was unable to attend. On Monday, April 23, 2007, members of Bublé's official fanclub Bungalow B were given an exclusive listening party of the album's tracks and a look at a video clip at "Lost", Bublé's second original song. On this day, his official site was also given a makeover to match his coming album and his official YouTube channel released the video for the lead single. The channel also has behind-the-scenes videos and short snippets of videos used to make various commercials and preview clips. The entire album leaked shortly before its release. This album won the Grammy Award for Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album in 2007. Chart performance In the U.S., the album debuted at number two on the ''Billboard'' 200 and rose to number one in its second week.Katie Hasty, "Buble Sidesteps Bone Thugs To Claim No. 1", Billboard.com, May 16, 2007.. The album is certified 1× platinum in United States. In Australia, the single peaked at number 19 on the ARIA Singles Chart. While the album debuted on the ARIA Albums Chart at number 1 with Bublé selling 37,005Undercover – News copies of the album in the first week and giving him the highest sales for an album by an international artist in Australia for 2007. The album was also certified Platinum in its first week for shipments of 70,000 copies. The album sold a further 30,634 copies the second week, making Bublé the first artist in Australia for 2007 to sell over 30,000 units two weeks in a row. The album is now certified 4× platinum by ARIA for shipments of 280,000 copies. The album rose to number one again on July 2 and 9 and once more on July 22. The original version of Call Me Irresponsible has sold over 300,000 copies in the UK. In Europe, the album was certified 2× Platinum by IFPI for shipments of two million copies to date.IFPI Platinum Europe Awards – Q2 2008 Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 50:27 | title1 = The Best Is Yet to Come | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:05 | title2 = It Had Better Be Tonight | note2 = "Meglio Stasera" | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:06 | title3 = Me and Mrs. Jones | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:33 | title4 = I'm Your Man | writer4 = Leonard Cohen | extra4 = | length4 = 4:59 | title5 = Comin' Home Baby | writer5 = | note5 = duet with Boyz II Men | extra5 = | length5 = 3:27 | title6 = Lost | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:40 | title7 = Call Me Irresponsible | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:16 | title8 = Wonderful Tonight | writer8 = Eric Clapton | note8 = duet with Ivan Lins | extra8 = | length8 = 4:12 | title9 = Everything | writer9 = | extra9 = Bob Rock | length9 = 3:31 | title10 = I've Got the World on a String | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 2:47 | title11 = Always on My Mind | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:30 | title12 = That's Life | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:15 | title13 = Dream | writer13 = Johnny Mercer | extra13 = | length13 = 5:06 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 53:17 | title14 = LOVE | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 2:50 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 55:15 | title14 = These Foolish Things (Remind Me of You) | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:48 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 56:47 | title14 = LOVE | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 2:50 | title15 = Orange Coloured Sky | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:30 }} | extra14 = | length14 = 2:50 | title15 = Call Me Irresponsible (Behind the Scenes) | note15 = video | writer15 = | length15 = 3:12 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 28:11 | title1 = Stuck in the Middle with You | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:37 | title2 = Lost | writer2 = | note2 = Pop Mix | extra2 = | length2 = 3:39 | title3 = Home | note3 = Pop Mix | writer3 = | length3 = 3:41 | title4 = Orange Coloured Sky | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:28 | title5 = Everything | writer5 = | note5 = Bob Rock Mix | extra5 = Bob Rock | length5 = 3:29 | title6 = Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! | writer6 = | extra6 = David Foster | length6 = 2:06 | title7 = The Christmas Song | writer7 = | extra7 = Foster | length7 = 4:14 | title8 = White Christmas | writer8 = Irving Berlin | extra8 = Foster | length8 = 3:57 }} | total_length = 26:00 | title1 = The Making of Call Me Irresponsible | length1 = 26:00 }} Chart positions |title=''Call Me Irresponsible''|author= |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=January 10, 2012}} | rev2 = Billboard | rev2Score = (Favorable) | rev3 = In the News | rev3Score = 9/10 | rev4 = Okayplayer | rev4Score = (4.45/5)http://www.okayplayer.com/reviews/old-reviews/michael-buble-200705225147/ | rev5 = Teen Ink | rev5Score = (Favorable) }} Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications Album Top 40 - uge 05 - 2008 |work=Hitlisten|accessdate=15 March 2019|language=Danish}}}} }} References Category:2007 albums Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Michael Bublé albums Category:Reprise Records albums Category:143 Records albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album